Silver Roses
by Jaganshi19
Summary: When Kurama and Hiei are sent on a mission to find two demons hiding out in Kurama's school, they get more than they bargained for. rated T just in case, Its better than it sounds.


Me: yay! First story coming up!

Bankotsu:…..busy reading story…Hey! Im not in here!

Me: yup, im doing Yu Yu Hakusho fanfics now! Muhahahahaaha!

Bankotsu:…thinking-good…maybe she'll fall in love with someone else

Me: can read minds I HEARD THAT! You're my bishi and muse Bankotsu so get used to it!

Bankotsu:…please…somebody please….help me! waving flashlights in the air

Me: Bankotsu make yourself useful and do the disclaimer please…

Bankotsu: alright sheese! She does NOT I repeat NOT, N-O-T she does not not not not not own any Yu Yu Hakusho characters…or me….

Me: a darn shame too…but I do own…the band, Sakura Storm and the members of it…(sorry if there is really a band named Sakura Storm and if there is a real band named Sakura Storm…then please tell me)

Kurama felt the cold wind blow his ruby-locks, as he hugged himself trying to keep warm. _Winter has come_,

He thought staring up at the fading sun, stars started to appear overhead. Kurama leaned against a hickory tree in the shadows of the school as he watched all of his classmates enter the warm auditorium. It was talent show night. _Where can Hiei be? _Kuama glanced around but saw no sign of the spiky haired fire youkai. He sighed and blew his hands to warm them. Hiei was supposed to meet him at the school before the talent show started. Koenma had ordered it. Kurama smiled at the memory.

Memory:

Koenma sat at his desk, his brow was furrowed in frustration and he sucked noisily on his pacifier. "Careful…" he said quietly to himself as he placed the 100th domino in place, "Steady…"

"Koenma?"

"AAAAHHH!" Koenma leaped three feet in the air (considering he's in his toddler form, that's pretty high) bumping into his dominos making them all…fall down. (I hate when that happens!)

"Did I startle you?"

"Kurama! Don't sneak up on me like that! I almost had a heart-attack!"

"My apologizes." Kurama strode to the large desk. "So why did you want to see me?" Suddenly Hiei appeared in the doorway.

"Yes oh Great-Koenma, why must you see us?" Hiei sneered sarcastically.

"Well I need you two on a mission and-"

"Why us?" Hiei sounded annoyed, "Why not the Detective and the Fool?"

Kurama stared at Hiei, "Hiei, they've left to go through special training at Genkai's."

"Hn."

"So Koenma, what is our mission?"

"Listen up." Said Koenma as he started putting up more dominos. "You two are to meet at Kurama's school on the night of the Talent Show. There is a pair of demons who have disguised themselves as some of your classmates Kurama, and they plan to enter the talent show."

"But Koenma," Kurama reasoned, "I've been going to the high-school for a very long time and I haven't sensed any strange auras-"

"There is a very good possibility that they, the people, have no idea that they are indeed a youkai. When they don't even know, it's almost impossible to sense it. Anyway, there are four individuals in a band called _Sakura Storm_. We believe there is at least one demon hiding out in that band. So-"

"Yes Koenma," Kurama interrupted, "we know what to do."

"Hn. Can we leave now?" Hiei walked out the door with Kurama close behind.

"Steady…" Koenma whispered as he placed his 30th domino up.

"Oh," Kurama poked his head in the doorway, "Goodbye Koenma." he said turning around.

"No wait!" Koenma shouted, "Don't slam that-"

Too late, Kurama slammed the door making the dominos go everywhere.

"door…"

End Memory:

Kurama opened his eyes. The sun had completely disappeared. He could hear music coming from the auditorium. _If Hiei doesn't come soon then I'll have to do this by myself. _He thought as he started towards the auditorium.

_Hn…I sure wouldn't mind._

"Hiei?" Kurama stopped, he heard Hiei talking through his mind. "Are you there?"

As if on cue, Hiei dropped from the branches of the old hickory tree Kurama had been leaning against.

"Hn."

"How long have you been sitting up there? You know we have a mission."

"Hn…I know baka kitsune, but this paper says that the band _Sakura Storm_ plays last, and personally I do not wish to witness these pathetic ningen talents."

Kurama sighed, "Well we might as well go in, I'm cold." Kurama turned and entered the auditorium, Hiei followed reluctantly behind.

Me: YAY! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! FIRST CHAPTER DONE! YAY!

Bankotsu: WOULD YOU SHUT UP?  
Me:……no….so guys did u like? It gets way WAY better trust me…its just time for me to go beddie by and I really want to get this first story up…so…pweash review…please? There is candy in it for all who review holds up candy bucket I got Dots, Snickers, Whoppers, and eew…Tootsie Pops…those things r nasty…oh well take your pick! And review! puppy eyes

Bankotsu: oooh! Dots!  
Me: no Bankotsu! that's for the reviewers!

Japanese used in the fic:

Ningen- human

Bishi (I think that's how u spell it)- someone u think is sexy

Youkai- demon

Baka- idiot, stupid

Kitsune- fox (I think that a spirit fox is a Kitsune but im not sure…)

Sakura- Cherry, ya know…Sakura blossoms (cherry blossoms)

If I got any of those definitions wrong, please tell me…oh…and I probably spelled them all wrong too…oh well deal with it… (can anyone tell me how to say 'I love you' in Japanese? or 'Im sorry.'NOT Gomen that means "I beg your pardon." I think anyway...


End file.
